The Second Coming of the Sage
by Pabloski33
Summary: Naruto and Madara, both trying to reach the six paths, who will be the first?


Hi guys, I've been writing things for some time, but this is the first one I write in English (on my own) so please keep that in mind and don't be so harsh with the complaints. This is an end-war-time one shot I hope you like; please leave some review or feedback

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

It was the moment they had been waiting almost a year, all the preparations and the training both of them had were aimed for this moment, Naruto and Bee appeared in the battle surprising and inspiring new hopes into everyone

The Kakashi's division had been able to reach the core of the enemy forces, Akatsuki's lair, the place where Madara and Sasuke were waiting for the moment of their fights and the place where the Gedo Mazo statue was hidden, Kakashi, Sakura, Konoha's Green Beasts and some another ninjas from the other villages, the moment they arrived was the moment the Raikage's secretary had teleported them right there

If you think looks can be deceiving, this was confusing at least, because in the place where the ninjas expected the greatest resistance from the two surviving Uchihas, the scene that everybody was watching was entirely different than expected, because instead of Sasuke and Madara waiting to fight, Madara looked tired and had some signs of burns all over his clothes, while Sasuke was visibly beaten on the floor

The team 7 members were the most surprised to see Sasuke in that conditions, last time the saw him, he was Madara's new pawn, he told them about his intentions of destroying the leaf and make them feel his hatred, but now everything looked like if the two Uchihas had a fight no too long ago and Sasuke lost. Using the new "Kyubi-mode" Naruto was able to show and impress everybody with the transformation, specially Madara, because now the naïve and brave jinchuuriki looked like a carbon copy of the sage of six paths, the Kyubi Jinchuuriki could feel the life of Sasuke, it was little, but at least he was not dead yet

But the most important thing he felt, were the fighters emotions, in Sasuke he could detect repentance and frustration, he felt some sadness for not being able to live his brother's expectations, and when he used his ability to sense Madara's feelings, he was almost able to touch his annoyance and anger with the youngest Uchiha in existence, the Uchiha patriarch was some tired and knew that Kakashi was smart while Naruto was powerful, he was no sure about the result of the fight if he confronted both of them at the same time so the second best thing for his plans was retreat to his own dimension (That place with box-like things where fuu and torune were send) to recover his chakra

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried while was running to his side, Naruto, Kakashi and the most leaf people was speechless, this sudden change of heart took everybody for surprise and now they were thinking about the new plan

"I'm going to assist the other fronts" said Bee having no enemy at sight, and then ran to the place where one of the hardest battle was disputed, the place where Oonoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage gave his life to help Gaara in the fight against the resurrected kage trio, an act that nobody expected due to the attitude of the old geezer, but somehow the young Kazekage, following the Naruto's path, was able to inspire him and make that sacrifice for the future of the shinobi world

Kakashi looked at his students; it seemed that the most surprising ninja title was at dispute and somehow he felt happy, proud and sad, all at the same time

"Sakura…" cough cough, Sasuke was trying to speak, but he was very weak the Naruto knew it better than none, despite everything Sakura was trying to heal him, but his chakra was almost nonexistent and all his body was extremely over-stressed and aching, that was the result of losing a fight abusing of the Mangekyou Sharingan, he knew Madara was weak as well, he could have beaten the young Uchiha, but that wasn't an easy or too short battle and despite his eternal life and powerful doujutsu, the konoha's founder was paying the price for use those cursed and bloodstained eyes

"Sasuke-kun, save your strength" said Sakura crying over all his body, trying to keep him alive as long as possible, despite than her knowledge and diagnostics told her he was not going to survive so much

Cough, cough "oh Sakura…you are as annoying as always" said Sasuke as a joke, just like in the good times of the team seven, when Sasuke boasted their skills and frowned upon his fellow. Those word hurt her, she was able to understand his humor, but the situation made her useless, just like the old times, when the boys fought against Gaara or Orochimaru while she was the burden to protect

"Sasuke, don't" said Naruto drawing the attention of the Konoha ninjas and specially the raven haired Uchiha "I can detect your feelings, don't give up, if you let me I can carry you to ba-chan and she will patch you up…" offered the blonde jinchuuriki to his dying friend

"hahaha….and last time you said we would end dying together…" commented Sasuke bringing the old times to the memory of the team 7 members "If you are the half of the sensor Madara believed you know I have almost no time and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it, I made many mistakes…and you…you were always right, I had my revenge but it was the worst point in my entire life, then it was just a self destruction spiral until now, I tried to make amends and fix thing…but I wasn't able to kill Madara… that bastard had have decades to plan how to beat an Uchiha in case my brother stand in his way…but" cough, cough "You are the The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja and even you ignore what are you going to do until you do, so let me help you defeat Madara…" said Sasuke in a very low voice that indicated his current state

"but Sasuke-" tried to complain Naruto, who was suddenly interrupted by Sasuke himself

"No buts…" said Sasuke with a lot of conviction "Kakashi…you told me a long time ago about your Uchiha friend and that phrase you copied from him…I think I understand it now" added the Uchiha, making his first sensei open wide the eye at the thought that crossed his head

"Sasuke…you-" tried to say Kakashi, to be interrupted by Sasuke, just like Naruto

"Sakura…the truth is I never loved you or anyone else…but right now I'm going to ask you the first and last favor of my life…" said the weak Uchiha to the emotional medic ninja "I want you to take my eyes and transplant them into Naruto" asked the Uchiha as his last will

Sakura had a tough internal debate with that request, she still wanted to believe Sasuke could be saved, but everything seemed to say the opposite and on top of that, Sasuke's face was showing a resolve as big as the expressed in the old times when he swore vengeance against his brother "Okay, I'll do it" said Sakura trying to express as much resolve as Sasuke, she looked at his blonde friend who was confused and had no idea what to do…for a moment, just a moment, she remembered the star of the team seven, with a bossy Sasuke, Sakura acting as the best follower and the clueless Naruto…those were good times "Naruto come here and don't you dare to say a thing" ordered the pink head medic amusing the other ninjas about the power exerted by Sakura over one of the most powerful shinobis in the entire world

The blonde pacifist did just that, he tended next to his friend in silence while her friend performed the surgery, the girl took out the eyes from Sasuke and stored them in a box, then did the same with Naruto and finally implanted the Sharingan eyes into the last Uzumaki descendant, after this she was going to put Naruto's eyes into Sasuke, but when he looked at him, he was already dead with a smile in his face

'_I will use your power and we're going to protect Konoha together …just as your brother did_' thought Naruto while the darkness enveloped him as a result of the surgery sedation

"¿is he going to be okay?" asked a worried Kakashi, because in the past he occupied Naruto's actual place and knew what was it like

"Yes…Naruto is strong and recovers pretty fast, I'd say he'll be up in thirty minutes with two functional sharingans" concluded the kunoichi, proud of her performance…trusting Naruto would use this power and sacrifice to save the day and the world

…

Naruto somehow returned to the place where the Kyuubi was trapped and took some seconds to stare the beast

"¿Do you feel them or is this a delusion?" Asked a intrigued Naruto, who felt a lot of powerful energies similar to the kyuubi's and was confused because he was inside his mind so those powers should not reach so deep

"**They are real…those are the other bijous screaming for you to rescue'em**" said the Kyuubi in a peaceful surprising voice

"Okay, leave it to me" said Naruto in a reassuring voice full of comprehension

The blonde woke up ten minutes after passing out, and without say a word he adopted the meditation pose and began to gather natural energy, reaching the Gedo Mazo statue, and then he felt something weird, because it was like if the Kyubi was beating as a heart in his body, just like he felt the bijous beat within the statue

In that moment Kakashi and Sakura were worried like never before, because Naruto was pulled by some invisible force that threw him to the inside of the ground, the first thought in Kakashi's mind was '_Madara_' because he assumed than that push was his space-temporal jutsu, but to his and everybody surprise, a holy-like beam of light emerged from the earth, to reach the sky, just where Naruto was and then the ex-blonde was showed floating in the air, as if he was flying within the light pillar

Sakura was stunned, Naruto's hair had now a shinning grey color, and he was wearing the legendary necklace that Ridoku Senin made famous, to everybody there the blonde seemed like if he was some kind of second-coming of the original sage

"¿Na..N-Naruto…are you okay?" asked a nervous Sakura who had never been in contact with a god-like aura, and the feeling of a power so absolute

"better than ever" said the new sage with the same voice, but a not very usual serious tone

Naruto looked at his hands and was able to see his whole body shinning, he felt absolutely powerful, then he remembered the tale Madara told to the kages, about the original sage of six paths and the creation of bijou, he was able to create something with his power, he could mold the reality at his will 'I want Madara here' thought Naruto, and then suddenly the old Uchiha appeared in the middle of the place where Sasuke had died

"¿What is the mea-" an angry Madara was going to demand and explanation, because he was using his rinnengan to recover his powers and then was teleported there, but at the moment he felt the divine power Naruto was emanating, he knew this was the end

El Uchiha tried to use the other ninjas as hostages, and used the amaterasu on them, but Naruto was practically omnipotent and lifted a wood wall to protect everybody and trap the Uchiha "Listen everybody, I will take care of Madara and all of you must get away as fast as possible" said the new sage with a conviction a power that left no place for doubt, so Kakashi was the first to order the ninjas at their command to follow that instruction

"You have impressed me Naruto Uzumaki…but don't think you have already won" said Madara with poison in his voice "I can travel at light speed, they will never be safe from me" threatened the founder of Akatsuki , but in that moment the circular wall got drawn some symbols that looked like seals…and without matter how hard he tried, he could no teleport himself anymore

"that eye is not yours" said the glowing ninja before doing a awesomely fast move to reach his face with the right hand and take Madara's rinnengan by force

"¡why you-!" screamed the old Uchiha in pain, just to be the victim of a very hard shinra tensei that made him hit the wall at his back very painfully

"You ruined my life…tormented a whole ninja village…ended the life of seven fellow jinchuuriki…and who knows how much pain you have caused to the world…so this is your time to die" judged Naruto, throwing a black sphere rasengan-like to Madara, who was immobile thanks to the gravity control of Naruto, the attack hit the Uchiha and then imploded, this was his own version for the shibaku tensei and without the ability to bend the space, Madara suffered a horrible fate, feeling every cell of his body being crushed till the end of his life

With the greatest enemy beaten, the war was now pointless, despite the fact there were still some zetsus fighting here or there. Naruto was surprised when was able to feel or detect practically every life being on the planet…and just one had the same chakra, so he took a breath and looked at the sky

…

The shinobi in all the fronts were surprised when may beams of light descended from the sky and destroyed all the enemies still standing, they didn't know the source of it, but it was clear that the war had ended and they won

When the news reached the kages, they were astonished, the sensor ninjas told them an immense presence was felt suddenly during the fight and demolished Madara like he was nothing, A asked who was the man and they told him this "Uzumaki Naruto rose his chakra and then his presence disappeared, just some seconds before of the apparition of this new one"

'_I can't believe it_' thought an amazed Tsunade who was very, very happy with this final result '_damn brat, I'm pretty sure the village and the feudal lord'll give him the hokage's mantle as soon as they see him_'

…..

..

With the enemy finished, Naruto had some time to think, he could see and feel the happy people celebrating the victory, he was happy too…

…but he could not forget the people who was killed in all this, the people who died protecting the jinchuurikis, the very same jinchuurikis who lived mistreated and died in pain and loneliness, the pervy sage who died to get information about the akatsuki's leader…Asuma and a lot of people that didn't deserve to die and they ended doing it

Then an idea crossed his mind, and he remembered a rinnengan required jutsu, so he concentrated all of his power, he could hear the juubi's roar in his inside, and then made some hand sings to finally shout "Gedo Rinne Tensei no jutsu"

…

All the shinobi around the world suddenly stopped the celebration, because the sky became dark and a rinnengan-like moon was visible, the people stared the satellite in fear, scared that Madara would have won, especially when this weird looking moon begun to shoot beams of light to the earth

The initial reaction was try to gather their chakra or just vanish their presence to avoid the "ultimate genjutsu" Madara was trying to do, but then seconds passed and nothing happened, so the bravest ones opened their eyes were the first to see the happy surprise

A lot of supposed dead-people was standing between them, some unknown power had returned the life to all the good people who died since Naruto begin the fight against Akatsuki, so Jiraiya and many leaf shinobis appeared in Konoha, Asuma made the same, but in front of his students and even the Tsuchikage was revived near Gaara

This new revelation was immediately told to the kages, A was shocked and happy to know Yugito was alive again, but in a surprising reaction Tsunade was worried to death and ordered to all the units available check Naruto's status, the kumo leader asked about the reason to that reaction and she explained the first time that jutsu was used in Konoha with the dead of the caster

A was a tough man, he believed in strength and even believed Naruto was a weak man for his naïve and trusting nature, but with the final results he could never repay him enough and the idea of him dying before give him the chance to apologize and thank him for saving everyone was inconceivable "¡Everyone look for Naruto, the one who gets him and bring him here gets a reward!" shouted the muscular man, getting a nod of gratitude from Tsunade

…..

..

Naruto was in a dark place, he felt very light and the new features like the grey hair and the necklace were still in him…he felt a energy and then looked at that direction making a shock face at seeing the Juubi and the original Ridoku Senin in the top of his head

"¿am I dead?" asked the confused jinchuuriki who did the last jutsu to return the life of the people who didn't deserve to die without care about his own life

"that depends…my young and distant son" said the monk in a warm voice that surprised to the ex-blonde, the man revered by Madara was very much kinder than expected "¿do you want to be dead?" asked this time

"I…" Naruto was going to answer immediately, he did not wanted to die, but then he thought about all the danger that surrounded him, all the people who died or suffered for his fault "I don't know" said the young with some tears falling from his face

"¿Would you mind tell me about your life?" asked again the sage, who was still sat on top of the juubi, but right now he seemed very friendly

…

.

"¡Damn brat, why did you have to sacrifice yourself!" shouted a sad Tsunade who was in the main medical facility, surrounded by Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, A and some another medics

The shinobi alliance call the fighters back, in the end there were no casualties because Naruto had revived all the good people who have died since four or five years back, excepts those souls that were resting in peace with themselves, like some zombie-resurrected ninjas

The kages and practically everyone were absolutely surprised when they heard about Sasuke, because in the end he was just pretending to get along with Madara to stab him in the back, and the tale about Naruto's feat was starting to be told to the people as a legend

There had been three days since the death of Uchiha Madara and all the shinobi enemies, the blond looked dead, had no traceable energy and no pulse, but Tsunade refused to let him go, she swore to herself to not fail to him and just like him, she would not give up

'_The physical changes are amazing…but with that face I can't forget that brat I trained those three years_' thought Jiraiya looking at the peaceful face of his destined student

"Naruto…how can you be doing this to me…you can't die before of being named hokage" said in a broken voice the blonde sanin of the leaf, she was crying just like a lot of people who knew the blonde and were amazed for the selfless heart of the jinchuuriki "¿What about your word?" asked a woman who refused to accept the reality

""I'm not going to run away and I never go back on my word that's my nindo" said the divine-looking young while his hand was taking the tears in Tsunade's face "thanks for waiting me ba-chan…I'm back" added the jinchuuriki before get a tight hug from Tsunade and Jiraiya

….

The warriors of the whole alliance had been called just like the first time, when Gaara gave that speech, the difference was in the shinobi numbers, because there were a lot of resurrected people standing with the shinobi forces that fought in the war. It was the next day to Naruto's awakening and the people were eager to see the new and greatest hero…

…then, the minutes passed and almost a half an hour later the kages took the stage, one by one, first Gaara, then Mei, later Oonoki and last A, the four leaders were in the formal robes and before of the arrival of the Hokage they started to clap

That was the moment Naruto was visible, the people watched him with surprise because nobody thought the nomination would be so quick, but everybody was happy about that and the applause was total, it was Naruto's time and he took some steps forward and began to speak

"fellow shinobi, samurai and to everybody…we had a hard time dealing with akatsuki before and during the war…I'm happy to have been able to solve the things so now we can live in peace, some moments ago the five great shinobi villages and their respective feudal lords signed an alliance pact that I hope last forever, I risked my life for you to enjoy your lives, to take time to spend with your family and all the people you love, don't waste it killing and being alone…" said the grey haired guy getting a lot of sound of support before resume the speech "in my first mission outside the village I learnt a invaluable lesson…a ninja becomes really powerful when he fight to protect his precious people…and like my dream was to be hokage, all leaf people was my precious people, and was like and unbeatable force when fighting for my home…last time I fought for the peace of the world realizing all the sacrifices made to reach that point and with the hope of saving every man, women or child in the world…and the help of my best friend I gained this power" at that moment he began to glow and rise his chakra to a level unknown to the ninjas "and I really hope to make of this an example and break the hatred chain of this world" concluded Naruto, the new Rokudaime Hokage in the middle of an ovation

…..

..

In the end the things result well, the people was too grateful or scared of Naruto than the great nations started to follow his words and use their power to protect instead of harm, the minor villages were adopting this new way too, because they had no chance of try a coup against one of the bigger nations and survive and Naruto was able to attack to any place of the world

A pair of year has passed and currently the Hokage is thinking in the memorial place, he added and removed some names, but one of the most important thing to him were the memorials he did himself, like the Haku and Zabuza statue with the text: "to never forget that ninja are not just tools and the meaning of true power" or the Sarutobi one with me message: "to remember the ways of wisdom and peace" the Itachi and Sasuke memorial "to keep those bonds through all the difficulties" and finally the one he was praying at, the memorial statue of his father "To the man gave me the power, the faith and the strength. I hope you are proud of me"


End file.
